fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer the demiurge
Backstory Character is created by Lekmos. In beginning Lucifer was alone in space, only know that he has to create world and so he did. He firstly begin create universe and all it habitants and start observe how they act and behave. Lucifer himself visited almost every place and teach mortal to how to live. As time past Lucifer watched mortals do their things and grow peacifully. He tough this was easy, but unnamed entity begin his own rampage and begin twist universe habitants minds. This caused mortals do what they do, conquering areas, causing havoc and turning evil. He start search what causes this and founded this dark entity is cause all havoc all around universe. This entity has created new race to universe, demons. These demons also begin turn other habitants to demons to increase their rank. Lucifer panicked first, but decide figth fire with fire. He created his own guardians beings, what he start call angels. He created about 3 trillion angels, which included different class and power set. Most powerfull of his angel was twelve winged archangel Samael, which was impued power enough shape or destroy universe. Then he created another realm, what he started call heaven. Place what Lucifer himself and his angel would be calling home. Lucifer also start spread his own fate around universe, warning about demons and rewarding, those who follow would be rigtheous and get to paratise. Many years go forth and there no seem be end of battle of his angels and demons. Lucifer thinks what could end this and is shock, when one day his most powerfull and faitfull angel Samael march his throne room and declares war in heaven.... Lucifer has changed and upgraded Michael to new archangel. Lucifer then commaded Michael to kick Samael out of heaven,while he personally cast all fallen angels out of heaven. After war was over he go thinking what he just witnessed, he could be sure that he felted unnamed entitys precence in Samael. Lucifer didn`t get think this much more, when he heard from Michael, that Samael has begun his nephilim plan. Lucifer was outraged about this and commanded his angel to smite every nephilim in universe, and thus begins eradication plan of nephilims. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: Heaven Chronicles begining | ''Heaven Chronicles rebellion | 'Battle for heaven throne | Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan | ' ''Heavens secret weapon ''| ''Weapon at field test ''| ''Devil is no match ''| ''When weapon fires back to you ''| ''' '''Clash of five armies Saga: '' Multiverse is about to break '| 'His holiness has descend from heaven '| 'Dark man with Butler '| 'I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer '| 'Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: ' ''Great Demiurge has fallen '''Armageddon Saga:'' '' Butler and maid in heaven Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Heaven in chaos. Hell in order '| 'Brother team up, Archangel and Satan Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Shocking discovery '| 'Nephilim and creator versus bunny maid Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome tournament of magic and science Saga: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates ''| ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Apperance and Personality Mostly time he appear (when he is heaven in his own personal room or throne room) tall muscular man with white loincloth. He has long blond hair, with green eyes with golden glowing. When he goes somewhere universe he appears still tall, but not muscular, still blond long hair, but this time he has iris colour deep sky blue. Also he wears a white coat, whit red lines and golden boots. He is egoist and stubborn personality. He don`t like take tips and help other. This is seeing when many times when Samael (still time loyal to heaven) did try tell his own ideas what could be wrong in universes, Lucifer simply did`t listen and telling hin that he knows best and has done this more longer time. There is still moments when some crisis comes too great, then he is willing to listen others and even work to stop depending crisis. Also another is even he has created mostly in universe habitants and beings, he doesn`t care all beings. He care only those who follow his ideas and orders. Even then he has times when he closes himself his own personal room and be there unknow times. According archangel Michael he still continues creating and doing something there. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Good/Neutral Date of Birth: At begining of Universe, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Empty space of Universe 1 Weight: 120 kg (deity form), 80 kg (human form) Height: 210 cm (deity form), 180 cm (human form) Likes: Creating worlds and observing living beings in universe, being glorified Dislikes: Evil beings, those who wont follow his plans or follow his commands Eye Color: Green with golden glow (deity form), deep sky blue (human form) Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Creating worlds, punishing those who don`t follow his faith. Values: Order MBTI: Creator: Existence Status: Alive, temporally ``sealed or halted`` in Armageddon Saga, back in business at Rapture part 2 Affiliation: Himself, heaven Themes: When he finds you that you didn`t do confess and decide punish you Lucifer the demiurge (personal theme) When figthing in his glorius deity form Unholy alliange Nephilim and Creator versus Rabbit Maid Lucifers precence theme/Whole macrocosmos knows when ``creator has descend from heaven`` Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Lucifer the demiurge, farther by angels, god by some habitants of universe, Blind idiot god by others habitants, Lucy by Existence Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Genderless, appears male. Classification: Creator deity, Demiurge Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Cosmic Awareness (With this Lucifer looks happening around universe), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Reality Warping, Godly Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation, Immortality (type 4 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Ligth Magic (Type 3), Causality Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection, Holy Artifacts or Weaponry and Miracles), Supreme Smite (Physical and range), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Illusion Manipulation (Type 3), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Lucifer can teleport everywhere in macrocosmos), Non-Physical Interaction, Angel Summoning, Creation (With this Lucifer has created universes, mortals, angels and many others to macrocosmos, Mind Manipulation (Lucifer can control others minds easily), Telepathy (Lucifer could read or hear many minds at once around macrocosmos), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2,created heaven and later hell. His own version of paradise, where the ``blessed souls`` and his faithfull angel live and another where he sealed Samael.), BFR and Sealing (Lucifer could send and seal his opponent to own personal pocket reality), Will of Lucifer (With this Lucifer has created whole macrocosmos. He has also given ``piece`` of this power to his archangels), Wrath of Lucifer (There is times when creator must erase things and start over again. Another ability which ``piece`` he has gave to Archangels), Acausality (Type 1, Going past and try kill Lucifer, it is no no), Probability Manipulation (Lucifer can manipulate probality make interesting result), Demiurgic Aura (Explosive, Materialized and Fear-inducing, Lucifer can unleash flame like golden aura with sparkles to fix, destroy universe or just strike fear to his enemies hearts), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation), Life Link with Mother (Lucifer life and powers are linked to Existence), Law Manipulation (My decision is law in universe), Order Manipulation (Type 3, My order is absolute to you), Resistance (to power nullification, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping), Non-Corporeal (Lucifer has been made from divine energy and holy fire, thus don`t have physical form), Avatar Creation (Even Lucifer don`t have physical form, he manifest physical body to interact with lower beings) Attack Potency: Universe Level+, (In the begining Lucifer created whole macrocosmos with it`s own space-time. Lucifer has created many universal space-time continuums at the past nad had lost count how many he has created.' '''It was speculated by Samael that their father power is creater than his own, because he countered Lucifers reality lock in realms and could not change or remove them directly with his powers) 'Speed:' '''Massively FTL+', (Can react and figth over septillion faster than light) Lifting Strength: Universal, '(Mass of universe is like little feather in Lucifer`s hand) 'Striking Strength: Universal+, '(Could hurt Darkness during their first encounter even Darkness had Power of creator stoled from Carl.) 'Durability: Universe Level+, '(Tanked attack from Darkness like it was nothing. It stated that even combined migth from Michael and Samael could have hard time bring Lucifer down.) 'Stamina: Godly, '(Michael has stated that he never seen Lucifer take rest, if you don`t count sitting at his throne) 'Range: Low Multiversal,' '(it stated by Michael that his last attack would destroy everything in universe, like seraph level angels wipe stars from nigh sky, if Lucifer used his universal big bang attack.) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genious, '''(Lucifer knows many things, even beyond his own powers like how universe works and timelines are created. Knows many mystic spells and ancient tactics to use against his foes.) '''Weaknesses: *Thinks he is most best perfect being and others wont stand change against him or are in creation because him, so is no surpise he underesmate his opponents, and won`t use full power at start. *With creation power, he could create something which can give hard time to even himself. Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques *'Supreme Smite: '''Lucifer leaps towards enemy and graps them from their face. Then he fuels them with his holy fire burning his enemy literally inside to outside. *'Bow down before your creator:' Lucifer relases massive energy blast from his body, which can destroy anything with certain range (Lucifer normally uses planetary size blast, but it could be wider) *'Kneel before your creator!: Lucifer uses his energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulations to nullificate his opponents power and abilities. *Reality Lock/Reality restoration: Lucifer has maded seal or spell, which prevents energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulations and reality warping at universe scale. Example someone try warp reality at universe level --> nothing happens, if someone destroys space-time continuum it will become back in five seconds. This won`t howewer stop maipulations at galaxy level. *'Divine judgenment: '''Lucifer concentrates his energy to his hand to small orb few seconds and them trows it. *'Universal Big Bang: 'Lucifer`s final attack and trump card. Lucifer can unleash all his powers in explosive aura which can wipe out universe ''like seraph level angels wipe stars from nigh sky. *'God`s will: '''Lucifer uses his manipulating powers to bring enemy under his will. *'Host of heaven: '''Lucifer can summon angels from heaven to aid him in his combat. He can summon whole host with snap his fingers if wanted to. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mattches: Trivia *Even he started his faith plan to help habitants of universe, it quicly gotted his head and Lucifer begins hysterically want more and more believers to follow his faith. *Lucifer has created many other realms to continue and test will his faith work if he do something differently. *Lucifer`s two colour is mystery, but it may be because in begining Existence maded Lucifer from holy fire and divine energy. *'''Current Faithfull Status: '''1/3 of macrocosmos is still faithfull to heaven and Lucifer`s faith. Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Illusionists Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Evil Category:Energy Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Leaders Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Law Users Category:Order Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Gods Category:Rulers Category:Dictators Category:Antivillains Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fear Users